And Eeeeeeee!
by srsn
Summary: Andy gets a call in the middle of the night. Sam is drunk and can't drive home. He needs her help. Set a short while after 1x07.  My attempt at writing something fun and light.


**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago, during the time of writing "Grey Sweats and a Blue Hoodie" as I wanted to challenge myself to _1:_ make a one-shot that wasn't a songfic, and _2:_ try to write something that was just kind of fun and light with no crazy drama.

The "crazy eyes" I mention, for those you who have watched Would Be Kings, look the same as Jamie's expression while he's pounding away on the computer. That look is FREAKY! You also see a hint of it in the show when Sam says "I don't know maybe at a fishing cabin" before throwing his arms in the air and walking off really annoyed(don't remember the ep right now)

It takes place a little while after 1x07.

Anyway, here goes nothing: Hope you like it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p><strong>And… Eeeeeeee!<strong>

Why was he calling her?

Let alone at this hour?

It was 03:27 AM. Andy had been sound asleep until her phone rang loudly, pulling her out of dream land. Her caller ID said Sam. She had to do a double take to be sure.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"McNally!" He was loud and sounded drunk.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Hey."

She removed her phone from her ear to look at it. What was going on?

"Why are you calling me at three thirty in the morning?" She asked sleepily. "You woke me up."

"Oh… Did you dream about me?" There was a hopeful ring to his voice that she hadn't expected, and yet again she had to look at her phone.

No. It _was_ Sam's number that had phoned her. And it was his voice. But it still didn't sound anything like him.

"Uhm…" She didn't know what to say.

"You did! Didn't you?" He shouted excitedly into the phone.

"Sam. Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I need a ride."

"Uhm." She sighed. "What about your truck?"

"I can't." He said simply.

"Are you too drunk to drive?"

"Yep!" He popped the p making her ear hurt.

"Where are you?" She asked, knowing she would regret this in the morning.

"Outside the Penny. Hurry. It's cold." He whined

"Okay, okay." She said. "I'll come as fast as I can."

"Thank you!" He shouted. "I love you!"

"Okay…? See you soon." She hung up before he could say anything else and got out of bed, leaving a sleeping Luke behind.

She put on a pair of jeans and a knitted cardigan before grabbing Luke's car keys and running out the door.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up in the parking lot behind the Penny. She looked around for him, but he wasn't there. She sighed and scolded herself for being stupid, driving out in the middle of the night to pick up her drunken training officer.

She jumped as something banged against the window on the passenger side and looked over to see Sam struggling to get the door open. She rolled her eyes at him and leaned over to open it from the inside.

He stumbled backwards as it swung open, but managed to refrain from toppling backwards by throwing all his weight forward instead, effectively making him stumble and fall into the passenger seat.

When he had managed to sit up properly, which took a long time, he looked over at her with a huge open smile on his face and crazy look in his eyes.

"You came!" He yelled making her wince. He noticed and started what, she assumed, he thought was whispering, but what, to her, was him talking normally. "Thanks! You're awesome!"

"Okay…" She didn't know quite what to make of the situation. She had seen Sam drunk before, but never this drunk. "How much have you been drinking?"

"Your sweater is pretty. Looks comfy." He said and leaned over to touch it. "Oh! So soft." He said as he began stroking her arm like a child would pet a kitten.

What was going on?

"Uh… Sam?"

He looked up when she said his name, his eyes still looking huge, showing way too much of the white parts and his hand still stroking her arm.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know." He whispered conspiratorially. "Some beers, some whiskey, some, what was it?" He said thoughtfully, "Tequila! And uh…" he fell silent in contemplation.

"And what?"

A playful look washed over his face. "Eeeeeeeeeeee" He squealed.

"Huh?"

"And… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Get it?" He said with a huge, dimpled smile.

"What?"

He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out exaggeratedly. "You're no fun."

"You're way too drunk for your own good. I think I'll just drive you home before." She said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

As they pulled out onto the road in the direction of his home, he sighed heavily. "It's no use though."

"What?"

"You're just going to leave when the lights come on."

Oh, no! No way was she going to talk about that with him all drunk and not remembering in the morning. She needed a distraction.

"Sam?" She said, getting his attention "Look." She held her arm out towards him. "Soft."

"Oh!" he exclaimed and proceeded to hug her arm tightly.

The distraction had worked, but she hadn't counted on him high jacking her arm.

Luckily, his place wasn't too far a drive from the Penny and she had soon pulled up in front of his house.

"We're here." She said as she turned off the engine with her left hand. Her right one still stuck in Sam's grasp. He was breathing heavily and she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Sam?"

He didn't move.

"Sam?" She said a bit louder, but there was still no response.

She awkwardly turned towards him putting her left hand on his shoulder to shake him, and said his name once more, even louder this time.

"Sam!"

His eyes snapped open.

He looked groggy and confused.

When his eyes grew larger, she realized that he noticed what position he was in.

He quickly sat up and dropped her arm looking embarrassed and awfully tired, and she wondered if he was beginning to sober up.

"Ugh…" He said blinking. "I don't feel so good." He brought his hand up and clutched his forehead.

"I think you'll be even worse tomorrow." She couldn't help but tease him.

"Tell me about it." He groaned opening the door and stepping out. "I'm sorry, love ya." He slurred before closing the door and zigzagging up the stairs.

She stayed until he was safely inside and then just a little while longer. Had he really told her he loved her two times in one night?

She dismissed it as being the booze talking before driving back to Luke's place and getting back into bed, hoping she never had to experience that ever again.

It was 04:55 when her cell rang.

She took a look at the caller ID:

_Sam_

_~THE END~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please help me improve my light/comedic writing by leaving me a review telling me what you think!

BTW: You got Sam's joke right?


End file.
